This invention relates generally to security systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to remotely actuated, personal safety lighting systems. The invention is particularly adapted to incorporation in the exterior mirrors of a vehicle.
Personal security in and around vehicles has become an important concern. In particular, an increasing number of assaults and robberies are committed in parking lots while occupants are entering and exiting vehicles. While remote-operated, keyless entry systems have been incorporated in vehicles in order to unlock the vehicle and illuminate interior lights, such systems merely expedite entry to the vehicle and do not, per se, enhance security around the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system to increase the security for vehicle occupants while entering and exiting the vehicle. Any such system would need to be aesthetically pleasing and not burdensome in use.
In order to include a security light system in a vehicle exterior mirror assembly, the security light must be rugged and resistant to environmental conditions such as water splash from road surfaces, rain and other precipitation as well as car washes. The assembly desirably must additionally be of relatively low cost and easy to manufacture in order to be acceptable to vehicle manufacturers. In addition, the security light desirably must be capable of matching a multiplicity of mirror housing designs. Moreover, the security light desirably is compact so as to fit into the interior cavity of conventional exterior mirror housings. For styling and aerodynamic reasons, exterior mirror housings are of determined and restricted size, shape, design, and interior volume. Moreover, the interior volume is already typically relatively cramped as it must accommodate not only the mirror reflector element itself and its movement, but also usually a manual or electric actuator that allows adjustment of the rearward field of view of the reflector remotely by the driver from the interior cabin of the vehicle Also, since it is commercially desirable for a manufacturer of a security light to supply to a multitude of exterior mirror manufacturers, for their incorporation into their own particular exterior mirror assembly construction, it is desirable that the light be of a module type that is compact; that is weatherproofed; that is attachable and receivable by a wide variety of exterior mirror assembly designs; that is readily, standardly, and conveniently connectable to the vehicle electrical service and wiring already commonly found in conventional exterior mirror assemblies; and that is economic both for manufacture by the light module manufacturer and for the manufacturer of the complete exterior mirror assembly who will incorporate the light module into a mirror housing.
Importantly, the security light must be easy to service. The vehicle repair technician must be provided with easy access to the light source in order to replace the light source during the useful life of the vehicle. Furthermore, the light source should be replaceable without removing and subsequently replacing numerous fasteners. Such fasteners are not only time-consuming to remove and replace, but are subject to getting lost as well as damaged. Most or all of the above requirements must be met in order to have a commercially viable vehicle exterior mirror assembly security system suitable for use on a vehicle, such as an automobile. Indeed, the Applicants do not know of any successful commercial incorporation of a light module into an exterior mirror assembly on an automobile and believe that their inventions are the first commercially successful applications of a light module suitable for use in the exterior mirror assembly on an automobile.